


It's Just A Movie Dean

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Halloween Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, NSFW, Scary Movies, Smut, Wincestiel - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Dean is a baby when it comes to horror flicks.<br/>The boys watch The Chainsaw Massacre in their boxer's.<br/>WARNING, SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Movie Dean

"Alright." Sam sighed sitting next to Dean, "We got popcorn, candy-corn, and pumpkin spice hot chocolate."

"What about licorice?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Ew gross, no one likes licorice."

"It's perfect movie candy, come on!"

"Yeah for people with no taste." Sam smirked.

Dean folded his arms across his bare chest, "Well did you at least make Cas PB n' J?"

Castiel leaned forwards to look at Sam from the other side of the couch.

"How could I forget PB n' J for our little angel?" He hushed and winked at Castiel, who's cheeks were now bright red.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled kissing Sam on the cheek. "So what did you guys pick for the movie?"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam smiled, "I think it would freak Cas out." he teased.

"I don't think a movie could scare me Sam." He defended himself, "But if I do I will make sure to crawl onto your or Dean's lap."

"Well, start it already!" Dean shouted, "I want my little angel sitting on my lap." he winked as he placed a blanket on their lap.

Sam clicked on the movie and hit play, the three cuddled up to one another, leg's tangled up hand holding, and not so innocent touching was going on underneath the blankets. Being in boxer's made things easy to achieve. All was going well, that is until the chainsaw broke out and people were being slaughtered. Their plan to scare Cas backfired, and Dean ended up being the one screaming and hiding. Every time a jump scare popped up he pulled the blanket over his head leaving Sam and Castiel freezing cold.

"And this is a true story!?" He shouted at the TV, "Why the hell would people do this crap!" He shouted hiding behind his hands. Sam and Castiel weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore, Dean was far more entertaining to watch.

"Awe, Dee, are you scared?" Sam asked nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"Yes baby, are you okay?" Castiel hushed running his hand up Dean's thigh.

Dean pouted and pushed them away, "Holy.....oh my.... OH MY GOD!" He yelled, "THEY ARE GOING TO EAT THEM!" At this point Sam was laughing so hard he was beginning to snort.

"I understand monsters, but this?! These people are crazy! I don't understand people man!"

The movie began to slow down and Dean felt well enough to start eating some popcorn, until another scare popped up and he jumped so high the popcorn went all over them and the floor.

"Dean!" Sam whined as he picked popcorn out of his hair, "Come on!"

Dean jumped up and ran towards the TV, shutting it off. "I can't, I can't watch this anymore!" He said throwing his hands up in the air "It's not right, it's gross, people are insane. If it wasn't a true story man, I could handle it, but this is true and it reminded me of those rednecks that kidnapped Sam." Dean leaned forwards, hands on his knees, "It's making me feel sick."

Castiel got up and wrapped a blanket around Dean, "It's okay Dean, we can watch something else, okay?" He asked and Sam got up pulling him into a hug, "It's okay Dee, I still love you, even if you are a pussy."

"Shut up, if this was IT you'd be crying." Dean barked.

Sam shrugged, "We forgive you." The two said in sync as they pulled him close, both kissing him on his freckled cheeks. Dean smiled wide giggling as his two favorite men kissed his cheeks, "Your awesome."

"Come on, let's watch something else." Sam suggested turning the TV back on. 

"Yeah, alright." He smiled. 

Sam looked through the TV channels and the iconic Halloween was on. "Now, /this/ is a movie to watch on Halloween." Dean smiled. 

Castiel rested his head on Dean's lap and Sam leaned his head on his shoulder. 

The three watched the movie comfortable on the couch, Dean ran his finger's through Castiel's hair and even down his bare chest and stomach. Dean would occasionally kiss Sam and whisper sexual references into his ear.  Which Sam was a little /too/ into that, he was fully hard and panting as he fantasied about the things Dean was telling him. The two began making out, moaning into each kiss. Castiel rolled over to look up at Dean and Sam, he could feel the hunter growing hard in his boxers. 

He watched the two kissing, Dean opened his eyes and pulled away for a moment, smirking and directing Sam to look down, "Looks like our angel likes to watch."

Sam chuckled before he began kissing Dean again, this time the two were being more vocal, moaning, breathing heavy, putting on a little show for Castiel.

 Castiel's hands traveled down his own pants and began touching himself as he watched them kiss, the louder they moaned, the hotter Cas got. Dean was pulling at Sam's hair now and Sam was nipping and biting at is brother's bottom lip. 

"You want me to fuck you baby boy?" Dean hushed as he kissed along his jaw.

"Yes Dee." he panted, "I want you to fuck me hard."

"Stand up." Dean growled, Sam got up and Castiel got off of Dean, he tossed Sam a bottle of lube and he smirked, thanking him.

Castiel rested on the couch as he watched the two strip. He had never watched the two go at it, he had always been a part of it before, but not tonight, he wanted to watch. 

Dean squirt some of the lube in his hand and turned Sam around. Sam bent over slightly and Dean slowly slipped a finger inside of him.  The sounds that were coming from Sam's perfect lips were anything but holy. Castiel watched Dean's finger slide in and out of the other's hole, Sam's eyes were squeezed shut, legs shaking and mouth hung open. "Dean please." He whined.

"Tell me Cas, is this hotter than the pizza man?" Dean winked at him as he slipped his finger out, lining the head of his cock against his baby brother's tight hole.

Castiel gulped, and nodded, "Yes Dean." 

Dean grunted as he pushed all the way into Sam. Sam threw his head back and moaned in a much higher pitch than he had before.

"Do you like it when I am deep inside of your ass Sammy?" Dean asked as he smacked his brother's ass.

Sam moaned, "Yes." He panted, "Oh fuck yes."

Dean gripped his brothers hips, fucking into him hard, Sam was screaming and moaning and Castiel could barely keep himself together, he was so hard that it physically hurt. He saw every inch of the elder Winchesters cock slide in and out of his little brother's hole. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

Dean came with a shout of Sam's name, slowly pulling out after he filled his baby brother up, Sam stood up and slowly made his way over to Castiel. Cas could see Dean's come slowly dripping down Sam's thighs. He pulled down Cas' boxers and carefully got on top of him, "Do you want to feel Dean's come on your cock?" He asked him devilishly.

"Of course he does, look at the kinky little bastard, he's so hard for us Sammy."

Castiel licked his lips and nodded, "Yes Sam."

Sam grinned and slowly sunk down on Castiel's erection, he moaned into the angel's ear. "Such a big angel, I've missed how you felt inside of me." He panted as he rocked his hips on top of Castiel. 

"Let me fuck you." Castiel said feeling rather brave.

Sam pulled his head up and looked at him, "You wanna?" He asked and Cas nodded. Sam stood up and laid on the couch, Castiel got between his legs, pulling Sam's hips up. He slid back into the younger Winchester, fucking into him slowly gaining speed with each thrust. 

Dean got behind Castiel and lubed up his finger's before he slipped one into the angel's hole. He fingered him as Cas fucked Sam. Sam was getting so close, moaning and whining under Castiel.

Castiel moaned every time Dean brushed his finger across his prostate, making him pant and whither away as he reached climax, coming into Sam, mixing Dean and his own hot liquid into his ass. Sam grunted and came all over Cas' chest and stomach, he was shaking and throwing his head back into the couch cushion as he came.  

Dean leaned over Cas and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for taking care of Sammy like that." He hushed before kissing him deeply. 

When Dean pulled away Castiel replied with a weak, 'you're welcome'.

\--

The three took a shower, watched a few more horror flicks before they climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
